gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime Rancher
|Playlist = One-Offs - One Game. One Episode. MANY LAUGHS. |Run = |Status = }} Slime Rancher is a PC game played by Ross and Barry as a one-off on Steam Train. Suzy played this game as a series on KittyKatGaming with Vernon of Hot Pepper Gaming. Episode Steam Train * Slime Rancher KittyKatGaming # ROUND 'EM UP # FEEDING TO THE WOLVES # HOME ON THE RANGE # THEY'RE ESCAPING # IT'S A MASSACRE # RAISING THE ROOF # CAMPING # BUTT SHAVING # PROTECT THE RANCH # CREATING HAPPINESS Game Information What is ''Slime Rancher?'' Slime Rancher is the tale of Beatrix LeBeau, a plucky, young rancher who sets out for a life a thousand light years away from Earth on the ‘Far, Far Range’ where she tries her hand at making a living wrangling slimes. With a can-do attitude, plenty of grit, and her trusty vacpack, Beatrix attempts to stake a claim, amass a fortune, and avoid the continual peril that looms from the rolling, jiggling avalanche of slimes around every corner. Sounds great! Give me more details! Slime Rancher is a first-person, sandbox experience where players will solve problems and survive through mastery of their vacpack: a vacuum/cannon/backpack that can vacuum up and blast out anything that isn’t nailed to the ground. Each day will present new challenges to players as they attempt to amass a great fortune in the business of slime ranching. While players are free to approach these challenges however they wish, a typical day might look like this: *You wake at the crack of dawn and get to watering the crops at the ranch. Some slimes are vegetarian, after all. Then it’s time to gather up the plumpest hens from the chicken coop. Some slimes are totally not vegetarian, after all. *Next, you’re off to feed slimes their breakfast over at the slime corrals so they don’t get too out of hand during the day. Hungry slimes get jumpy. Jumpy slimes can’t be contained. *With your ranch set for the day, it’s time to begin exploring the untamed wilds of the Far, Far Range. Along the way, you’ll encounter slimes you’ve never seen before, discover a new type of veggie to cultivate back at the ranch, and narrowly avoid certain doom in a valley of burly, feral slimes. *With the sun setting, it’s time to head back to the ranch, rustle up some dinner for your slimes, and try and figure out just how the heck you’ll keep these new slimes that seem to, well, explode all the time. *But you can do this. You had the courage to travel a thousand light years away from home to make a living as a slime rancher. Slimes that go boom? No problem. Slimes that burn with a radioactive aura? Bring it on. Slimes that wiggle their butts? Wait, do slimes even have butts? Let’s get ranching. External links * Category:PC Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Simulation Games Category:KittyKatGaming Games Category:Tải